Happy End?
by Black Puma
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Susan bemerkt Marcus endlich. Ich habe das eigentliche Ende ignoriert und mein eigenes geschrieben.


Happy End?

Nichts gehört mir nur die crazy Geschichte die ihr hier lässt, die Personen sind nur ausgeliehen.

Endlich war der Krieg vorbei und die Erde befreit. Susan Ivanova war nach einer schweren Verletzung während des Kampfes wieder wohlauf. Gott sei dank hatte Ranger Marcus Cole sie noch rechtzeitig von der White Star gebracht bevor diese Explodierte.

Jetzt war sie wieder im Dienst auf Babylon 5 und beendete gerade ihre Schicht.

Sie wollte noch schnell Duschen und sich umziehen bevor sie ihre Freunde im Earth Heart`s traf um Delenns und Johns Hochzeit, die auf der Erde statt fand wegen seiner Familie, nach zu feiern.

Sie alle konnten ja leider nicht dabei sein da sie ihren Dienst auf der Station wieder aufnehmen mussten.

John und Delenn waren heute morgen erst auf der Station angekommen und direkt mit der Nachricht über diese Feier überrascht.

Susan kam etwas später als alle anderen zur Feier, da sie sich noch um eine Beschwerde

eines Botschafters kümmern musste. Da dies ja nur eine Feier im kleinen Kreise war, wunderte sie sich auch nicht darüber das sich ihre Freunde in eine ruhige Ecke weiter hinten im lokal.

,, Hallo Delenn, hallo John. Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beide. ´´ begrüßte sie die beiden und umarmte sie einmal kurz.

Danach sah sie sich nach einem freien Sitz platz im und stellte mal wieder fest das der Einziege freie platz, der neben Marcus war am anderen ende des Tisches.

Als sie sich auf den weg zu ihrem platz machte, stellte sich jemand in ihren weg und dieser jemand jagte ihr einen gewaltigen Schauer über den Rücken.

,, Malcolm, was machst du denn hier?`` fragte sie ihn mit leicht zitteriger stimme worauf die anderen am Tisch auf sie beide aufmerksam wurden.

Michael erkannte sofort wer dort vor Susan stand und erhob sich sofort von seinem Platz.

,, Susan bitte hör mich an. Ich will mich für mein verhalten von damals entschuldigen und das natürlich bei allen die damals dabei waren. Na ja und da die meisten davon ja jetzt hier sitzen wie wäre es wenn ich erst mal eine runde Drinks ausgebe.``

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich auf Susans Platz und winkte die Kellnerin heran. Auf ein nicken von John setzte sich auch Michael wieder ließ Malcolm aber nicht aus den Augen.

Die Gespräche am Tisch hatten wieder begonnen nur Susan stand etwas unschlüssig hinter Marcus Stuhl und lehnte sich an diesen.

,, Mensch Susan du musst doch nicht die ganze zeit stehen. Komm her setz dich, wie in alten Zeiten.´´ Malcolm klopfte sich dabei auf seinen Oberschenkel um Susan zu zeigen wo er meinte sie solle sich setzen. Marcus gefiel das gar nicht und wollte gerade einen Kommentar dazu los lassen als Susan ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Marcus drehte sich ein wenig in ihre Richtung und sah sie fragend an, auch Malcolm sah sie immer noch abwartend an. Susan sah Marcus tief in die Augen und wusste plötzlich das er der Richtige für sie war, sie konnte seine Liebe zu ihr auch deutlich spüren, selbst mit ihren schwachen Telepathischen Fähigkeiten.

Also beschloss sie sich auf Marcus schoss zu setzen um endlich den ersten schritt zu machen. Marcus war halt immer noch viel zu schüchtern dafür. Alle anderen am Tisch sahen zwar überrascht zu ihnen rüber schwiegen diesmal aber.

Malcolm hingegen passte diese Situation gar nicht. ,, Susan hör auf diese Spielchen mit mir zu spielen. Ich hatte mich doch gerade Entschuldigt und ich erwarte jetzt von dir das du dich hier auf meinen Schoss setzt, wo du hingehörst.´´

Susan sah wie Malcolm schon nach ihrem Arm griff doch plötzlich wachte Marcus aus seiner immer noch total verblüfften starre auf und stoppte Malcolms Arm auf halbem weg.

,,Ich glaube Susan ist alt genug um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Außerdem sind sie nicht gleich wieder ein paar nur weil sie sich bei ihr Entschuldigen.´´

Susan war dankbar das Marcus ihr zu Hilfe gekommen war. Sie lehnte sich an seine Brust und flüsterte ein Danke in sein Ohr. Auch die anderen am Tisch waren wieder still geworden und John und Michael waren schon darauf gefasst gleich ein zu schreiten.

,, Ich glaube es wäre jetzt wohl besser wenn sie gehen. Dies ist eine kleine private Feier nur für uns, ´´ dabei sah John zu Delenn ,, und unseren engsten Freunden. Unruhe Stifter wie sie möchte ich sowieso nicht hier auf meiner Station haben.´´

Mit diesen Worten nickte John Michael zu, der wiederum ein paar von seinen Security Leuten rüber winkte die sich in der nähe befanden.

Als sie nach Malcolm griffen versuchte der sich zu währen doch natürlich ohne Erfolg.

,, Das wird dir noch leid tun Susan, das du dich für so einen Versager entschieden hast.´´

Rief er noch als er aus dem lokal gezogen wurde.

Als er endlich außer siecht weite war Atmete Susan tief durch. Sie war immer noch an Marcus Brust angelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

So allmählich bekamen die anderen schon Angst um sie, doch als Marcus vorsichtig seine Arme um sie legte öffneten sich auch wieder ihre Augen und sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

,, Hey, ich glaub da bahnt sich was an.´´ Meinte Michael plötzlich und alle anderen außer Susan und Marcus fingen an zu lachen.

Susan strafte Michael mit einem Blick der andere in Panik versetzen würde doch Michael lächelte nur und wandte sich dann wieder dem Gespräch zwischen John und Steven zu.

,, Nach der Feier möchte ich noch ein bisschen allein sein mit dir.´´ flüsterte Susan Marcus zu der darauf hin nur nervös nicken konnte. Den Rest des abends blieb Susan auf Marcus schoss sitzen außer während des Essens wo sie sich nur widerwillig auf den freien platz neben ihn setzte, doch sie war sofort wieder in seinen Armen nach dem Essen.


End file.
